


Weep for the Wayward

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: but I think it ended well, it turned out shorter than I thought it would, just a short little thing for a fren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: New map, new killer, and a new level of fear for one Jake Park.





	Weep for the Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> For my friendo notthebasement cuz hes a sweetie and his Killer!Dwight is cool as shit and deserves a smooch

There was something out in the far distance of Jake’s mind that he couldn’t reach, even with the near free roaming of his Bloodweb within his own mental vision. It wasn’t even connected nor was it a node, just a thing out in the distance, and an invisible barrier stopping him from getting too close to it, and having something just out of reach like that frustrated Jake to no end. He squinted his eyes as much as he could, vainly to try and see if there was anything he could make out.

The only thing Jake could tell was that the object was made of metal, by the way it glinted off in the void, but not a polished metal, having a more dull but not entirely lackluster appearance, fueling Jake’s desire to investigate even more, but the Entity was having none of that, and he felt himself being forcibly expelled from his own Bloodweb which only happened when he was about to be thrown into a Trial and he was lollygagging too much mentally, which, brutally honest to himself, he was doing more of lately to the point where he hadn’t been talking too much to the others lately, especially since _Dwight…_ well, whatever Dwight had been doing recently, started happening, Jake could feel the little cracks in the Survivor foundation’s, and it was something Jake didn’t want to crack any further.

It would take a lot more than just some duct tape to patch up, and Jake’s last coherent thought before he was pulled into the dreaded sleep that signaled impending suffering and hardship was:

_Where was Dwight, anyways? Haven’t seen him in a while..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up in a standing position, as usual, was the only familiar thing Jake saw: this was a new map clearly, and by the looks of it and the blue tinted atmosphere, it seemed to belong to a one MacMillan Estate, but everything else made Jake extremely unsettled, so much so that he felt nauseated, something he didn’t feel often. Almost as quickly as he woke, Jake shut his eyes and gripped his forearms with his opposings hands while trying to quell that nasty feeling of acid rising up in his throat, took a short while, but he had gotten himself to the point where he felt like he could open his eyes without feeling the urge to vomit. So he did.

And immediately regretted it.

Now taking a good look around, and especially behind him, he could see that he appeared to be in some sort of mine shaft, which to him confirmed that this was a new MacMillan Estate map, and that he could see some sort of an exit behind him blocked off _(blown shut, he later realized),_ and that Jake felt like he was truly suffocating in the new extended Suffocation Pit. 

 

Nearly going off balance, Jake sat down, knowing that he would have to move soon less the crows come to say hi and demand beak rubs _(now wasn't the time for that, any other time he gladly would),_ and thought things over really fast. New map that was part of a larger area, which probably meant that the Trapper was the Killer this time: at least Jake certainly hoped it wasn’t a new Killer. New map that was fully encased underground… Jake wasn’t claustrophobic, but being in a tightly confined area such as this did not help his nerves any, and he just wanted to gen rush and get the hell out of Dodge, fuck exploring this map, he hated it already.

And he regrets taking off his Empathy again. At least if someone was hurt down here he could go towards them and find a way. Hearing a crow flap nearby him, Jake sucks in a dusty breath and stands to his feet, wiping his hands nervously on his jacket. _Why am I so nervous? What’s wrong?_ Taking a final look around to make sure he hasn’t missed a chest or generator or anything of the sort, he forces himself forward, trailing his hand along the rock wall to steady and guide him since it was also dark save for the lit lanterns swinging from an old and rusty metal connector. Ahead of him, he can see one mine shaft continues straight, while the one to his right veers off in an unseeable area, and the left slopes off and dips down, as if it was descending into a deeper layer of this hell.

Jake’s watched enough stuff on TV to know if you’re in a mineshaft, you don’t go deeper. Hell, you don’t go in one at all, but it not like he has any choice in that matter, so he continues straight ahead, following the swaying lights and listening out for the heartbeat he expects from the Trapper, being very careful of where he steps as well the further in he gets to avoid any possible bear traps.

It became evident to Jake the further he went in the shaft that the air he first breathed was nothing in comparison to the quality of the air that he was breathing now, heavy moisture and the rocky yet earthy smell mixed in with the metals still in its ores along the walls. He was certainly well on his way to lung cancer, if he even lived long enough to get that. He felt as if every lungful he took in an attempt to breathe only brought in despair and soot inside, pressing and weighing in his chest and Jake actually became scared a bit. This was new, this was different, this wasn’t like the other times with new maps, _what in the fuck is goi-_

A sob ahead of him stopped him in his tracks, paranoia kicking in full gear, and he dove for a little nook in the wall, not trusting who the sob came from, whether be another survivor in need or what, he didn’t care. He was cynical of everything in this new environment. Holding his breath, the Asian man did not dare to move as he heard what sounded like shuffling approaching him from the darkness ahead. At least there wasn’t a Heartbeat sounding in his head.

_Sob_

There it was again! But closer this time, much closer, and suddenly, 2 white lights appeared a bit to his front right, coming towards him, but there were more white lights falling from the other ones- wait, where those tears? That would explain the sobbing and crying.

Jake almost got up from his crouched position, almost, but he stopped himself short when he realized that it, _everything that was happening,_ was all wrong. No Survivor would have eyes like that, and-

Nope. Not a Survivor. Not even human, but something inbetween. A slim and tall creature colored of void blackness, and, by what Jake could see in the dim light, looked to be very pointy, and the clothes he was wearing… really- No? That can’t be-

Yes it is.

_It’s…_

Whatever’s left of Dwight Fairfield.

And thank God that the creature moved on without noticing him, rubbing its bright eyes to wipe the glowy tears away, because Jake started panicking. Alot.  
It takes a lot to move the Iron- Willed man, and a lot more for him to break to the point of feeling hysterical, but after seeing that, he was right at the edge. He didn’t know what to do with himself, and for the first time in a long while

Jake was scared. Very scared. Frightened, actually.

He hadn’t moved from his spot, trying to wring out the mess that was his mind, while also trying not to throw up, which, he hated to admit but, he failed to do so, vomiting up mostly acid and a bit of those Doritos he ate earlier, which did nothing but make his throat burn something horrible and weak. Forcing himself to stand on shaky legs, he pushed himself forward with a racing mind as his propeller. 

_Oh God, what the fuck happened to him? It’s our fault, we should’ve kept him closer to us, we should have refused to let him grow away and now… Benedict Baker was right, then. We truly can become the thing we fear most. What the Hell am I going to tell the others? What’s going to happen to everything else?-_

Jake was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the crying start up again from behind him, nor did he hear the shuffling come much closer to him this time, the only thing that brought him out of his own ruminating was the Heartbeat that sounded in his head and overplayed everything else. Everything that was going through his head came to a grinding halt and he whipped his head around just in time to see a black arm come up, and Jake didn’t even think about anything else, no thoughts of chivalry or communication, he booked it, hearing the _schling!_ Of what felt like to be claws whiff the air behind him and the non- stop sound of weeping behind him.

He didn’t know where he ran, since this was a new area, but he didn’t care, just running wherever he could. The slight stumble of the newest Killer gave him some time to run away, maneuvering through fallen wooden beams and rocks, Jake just so happen to come across a nice little jungle gym with windows he could use, and he lept through the first window as fast as he could just in time to see Dwight come around the corner swinging at where he had just heard Jake vault at.

The ex- saboteur wasted no time in leaping through the second window just as quickly as the first one, although Dwight didn’t swing at this one, choosing to follow him around the T- shaped edge of it. _Goddamnit, he’s picking up fast!_ He was forced to run back to the first window and to try and jump through that one as well, and Jake was sure he would make it, Dwight wasn’t close enough yet to land-

“hngggAAAAAAAAARGHHUHGGHG!” If there were words to describe Jake’s cry of pain, that would be it, because as soon as he began vaulting the fist window for the second time, a large number of spikes came out and stab him all along his right side, not deep enough to cause him to just straight drop to the floor, but enough to make him clearly be bleeding and injured. Jake panicked and, like an idiot, started running away again down the long passageway where he didn’t know where he was going, leaving bloodtrails and stratchmarks for Dwight to easily follow. He eventually ran to a dead end, before trying to turn back to run out, but he was cut off and quickly knocked down by a spiked hand to the chest. His vision dimmed for a few moments before suddenly returning when he was soon picked up and placed on Dwight’s shoulder. _Why couldn’t this be a dream?_

He didn’t even wiggle. Jake just… couldn’t. So, this was Dwight now. There’s no taking this back, no fixing this, no meandable wounds that would make this alright. Dwight was now a weeping spike Killer, they had to be pitted up against the best friend and ex- leader, and Jake just wanted to sit down and cry somewhere. It’s been a long time since the urge to just… break was this strong, but, as the hook entered his shoulder, the pain revitalized him, and he resolved to himself, no, he wasn’t going to give in so easily. _Struggle. Blend in. Adapt. Just don’t let them erase you off the face of the Earth, no matter what dimension you’re in._


End file.
